Los días de locura no terminaron
by LyTha Shinigami
Summary: Desde la derrota del Kishin pasaron siete años. Abundaba tanta tranquilidad en el mundo que nadie pensó que el Kishin renacería, pero en el cuerpo de quien menos se lo esperaban.
1. Siete años

**Hola! he venido con algo nuevo. Sé que debería continuar con mis otros Fic, pero este caso es especial.**

 **Les cuento:**

 **Una chica se comunicó conmigo pidiéndome que le escribiera y publicara su fic porque ella no podía hacerlo. Obviamente le dije que Sí :D**

 **Este es su fic, me manda resúmenes de ellos y yo los escribo. Espero que les guste :3 De todos modos me ha dicho que este fic no es sólo de ella, sino de las dos.**

 **Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

 ** _*Soul Eater no me pertenece_**

* * *

 ** _*Capítulo 1: 'SIETE AÑOS'_**

* * *

El despertar del sol trajo luz a la ciudad. Era temprano y podía apreciarse el movimiento rutinario en las calles. Jóvenes vestidos de una forma representativa corrían con sus bolsos a rastras en la vereda, una nueva semana había comenzado y los estudiantes del Shibusen se encaminaban hacia él.

-¡Corre, Melanie. Llegaremos tarde!- Se oyó el grito de una de las estudiantes. Atrás de ella venía otra. Arrastraba sus pies contra el suelo. Llevaba una falda de tablas negra y su blusa sobre encima de ésta. En su antebrazo se apreciaba el símbolo de la calavera.

-Espérame...- respondió con cansancio.- No me gustan los lunes.

-Si llegamos tarde el profesor nos diseccionará!-Le dio por seguro a su compañera quien seguía detrás de ella.

Tras esta conversación de las estudiantes, éstas continuaron su camino y se perdieron en la esquina de la calle.

A lo alto de un edificio, una mujer ya madura las miró por la ventana y dejó caer una sonrisa. - _Han pasado siete años desde que no siento el miedo de ser diseccionada por Stein.-_ Se dijo a sus adentros. Juntó las cortinas y escuchó el sonido de la tostadora de la cocina. Caminó por el pasillo y se adentró. De la repisa cogió un plato y en él depositó los panes. Luego le untó mantequilla.

Habían pasado siete años desde que Maka Albarn se graduó de Shibusen junto a sus amigos. Desde entonces se encargó de realizar misiones que Death the Kid, el nuevo Shinigami-sama le designara a ella y a su compañero.

Habían pasado siete años desde que dejó de utilizar faldas y esos ridículos zapatos que -para aquel entonces según ella- eran cómodos y prácticos. Ahora usaba pantalones ajustados o shorts. De vez en cuando usaba vestidos.

Su cabello lo lucía suelto desde hace más o menos seis años. Era una manía usarlo atado. Pero su compañero le había comentado que usar dos coletas a su edad no le sentía bien. Lo peor de todo fue que él tenía razón. Se deshizo de los moños y los guardó en el velador. A la mañana siguiente Soul lo arrojó al basurero.

Su cabello lo lucía a la altura de un poco más abajo de sus senos, liso o a veces ondulado, dependiendo del dinero que disponía frecuentaba la peluquería para ondularse el cabello.

Habían pasado siete años desde que su vida de adolescente alocada había terminado. Ya no era estudiante de Shibusen. Ya no tenía a toda la escuela por amigos. Ya no se sentaba en su pupitre a prestar atención al profesor o a pedirle a su compañero que prestara atención. Ahora era una adulta joven con otros problemas en la cabeza.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir el vapor y el aroma a shampoo y a jabón. De él salió un chico de cabellos chascones y blancos con una toalla en las manos. Se paseó por los pasillos y llegó hasta el living. Depositó la toalla en una silla y se adentró a la cocina.

-¿Ya te vas, Soul?- le preguntó la chica quien se encontraba gustosa masticando el pan tostado.

-Sí. Voy tarde como de costumbre.

La chica tragó lo que masticaba con el ceño fruncido. Acercó su taza de café a sus labios y bebió un poco para no quemarse la lengua.

-Y te preguntas por qué no duras mucho en los trabajos en que te contratan.- Soul era despedido constantemente por su irresponsabilidad, por la conducta y por su apariencia. No importaba cuantas veces su novia le dijese que usara cinturón. A él no le gustaban y prefería usar los pantalones a la rastra.

-Esto es culpa de Kid.- Se defendió mientras corrió una silla para sentarse junto a ella.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo respeto sus decisiones y estoy de acuerdo con ellas. Corresponde a las nuevas generaciones realizar las misiones, si nosotros las hacemos, ellos no tendrán oportunidad de progresar y mejorarse.

-Maka, por culpa de esa estúpida decisión escasea el dinero en la casa.- Respondió algo molesto.

Era cierto. Después de graduarse, pasaron dos años en que realizaban misiones que Shinigami-sama les ordenaba, tanto a ellos como a sus amigos. Todo iba de maravilla. El único problema era que la cartelera de misiones se vaciaba dejando sin cupos para los nuevos estudiantes en práctica. Cuando Shinigami-sama le entregó su cargo a su hijo Death the Kid, estipuló que las misiones serían realizadas por los estudiantes de Shibusen, no por los egresados, a menos que éste designe las más complicadas a los mejores técnicos graduados.

Gracias a esta normativa, Soul y Maka se volvieron cesantes y el primero tuvo que adaptarse a la vida rutinaria de cualquier persona ''normal'' de levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar en un trabajo absurdo y aburrido. Ya no eran los mismos de antes. Al no hacer misiones, no recibían pago alguno de Shibusen.

-No, Soul. El dinero escasea porque no eres capas de durar más de un mes y medio en un trabajo fijo.- le contraatacó Maka.-A este paso nos embargarán y perderemos el departamento.

Soul fastidiado se levantó de la mesa y dijo:

-Ya lo sé. Me lo repites siempre.- Enderezó la silla y se paseó la mano por el cabello.-Debo irme a la entrevista de trabajo. Cuida bien la casa, nos vemos luego.

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. Maka tomó el pomo y lo giró y abrió la puerta. Antes de salir, Soul dio media vuelta y le preguntó:

-¿Iras a entrenar con Tsubaki en la tarde?- Maka negó con la cabeza.

-No. Hoy le tocaba entrenar con Kim Diehl. ¿Te acuerdas de ella, cierto?- Soul rodó sus ojos y suspiró. Sólo habían pasado siete años, aún recordaba por lo menos a la mitad de sus compañeros.

-La recuerdo. Entonces, ¿ con quién entrenas hoy?

-Con nadie. Supongo que mañana con Jacqueline, no lo sé.

En el comienzo del gobierno de Death the Kid, se dedicó en un proyecto para todos los egresados de Shibusen. Quiso adelantarse a futuros problemas que se le pudieran aproximar. Si él le asignara a un equipo de técnico y arma a una misión y alguno de estos dos no se encuentra disponible o a decidido dedicarse a otra cosa, esto a él le complicaría bastante. Decidió entrenarlos a todos para estar capacitados a manipular a cualquier arma. Una tarea bastante difícil, por cierto, pero al pasar algunos años les resultó menos complejo sincronizar las almas con otros que no fueran sus respectivos compañeros.

Soul se despidió de Maka con un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos luego.- Soul se alejó lentamente como si no tuviese ningún apuro.

-Camina más rápido que vas tarde.- Le recordó su novia. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón. Rezó por que le fuera bien en la entrevista. Necesitaban dinero. ¿De qué servía que entrenaran con otros egresados si ni siquiera habían misiones graves o serias que hacer?

No tenía nada que hacer. Se levantó y se encaminó al mueble en donde yacían sus libros favoritos. No tenía dinero como para comprarse unos nuevos y leer historias recientes. Cogió cualquiera y volvió a sentarse en el sillón. Ojeó algunas páginas y comenzó a leer desde la página veinte. Cruzó las piernas y se posicionó mejor. Mientras leía, sonó su teléfono celular. Cerró el libro y atendió la llamada. Era Marie Franken. Supo a qué se debía su llamado.

Siempre mantenía comunicación con ella y frecuentaba su casa. Siempre le pedía el favor de que cuidase de su pequeño niño. A ella no le molestaba en absoluto. De hecho le encantaba hacerlo. Aquel niño era demasiado adorable y en el fondo ésto le ayudaría para cuando ella tuviera sus propios hijos. Aunque no quería pensar en eso todavía. Menos en la situación económica en la que se encontraba.

Colgó el teléfono y se levantó. Guardó su libro y se encaminó a su habitación para cambiarse de atuendo. no tenía nada que hacer ese día y prefería estar en compañía de un bebé a estar sola en su departamento.

Se retocó el maquillaje de sus ojos y se puso una polera blanca apretada al cuerpo. Hacía que se notara su figura. En el centro de ésta estaba estampada el símbolo de la calavera en color gris. Corrió un cajón y sacó unos short de color negro y se los puso. Finalmente unas sandalias con un pequeño taco, recogió su bolso y salió de su departamento. Telefoneó a Marie-san para informarle que iba en camino. Antes de irse le dejó una nota a Soul en la mesa de centro.

Tomó el transporte público y en cuestión de minutos llegó a casa de Franken Stein.

Pasaron dos horas aproximadamente y se escuchó el sonido de las llaves abriendo una puerta. Soul la corrió y se escuchó rechinar un poco. Se sacó el abrigo y lo tiró por ahí. Se dejó caer en el sillón y cerró los ojos. - _Que cansancio.-_ Se dijo a sí mismo. Al notar el profundo silencio que yacía en el departamento, gritó el nombre de Maka. Creyó que posiblemente estaba encerrada en la habitación. Pero ésta no se asomó. Abrió sus ojos y se enderezó. Vio el papel en la mesita y lo leyó.

 _Soul:_

 _Fui a casa de Marie-san a cuidar a Stephen. Llegaré más tarde. Espero te haya ido bien en la entrevista._

 _Maka..._

Arrugó el papel y lo botó al basurero. Se dirigió a la cocina a beber un poco de jugo. Estaba sediento. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y Maka llegaría a eso de las ocho de la noche. ¿Qué haría en esas tres horas? Estaría solo en casa. Debiera aprovecharlo. Sacó su celular y marcó a sus amigos.

Habían pasado unos cuarenta minutos y sus dos amigos se encontraban en su departamento, sentados en el sillón comiendo y bebiendo.

-Y dime, Soul ¿cómo van las cosas de trabajo?- le preguntó su amigo peliceleste.

-Pues va en mal en peor. Hoy tuve una entrevista de trabajo. Tengo la impresión de que no me fue bien.- Dijo algo desganado el albino.

-Deberías esforzarte más, Soul.- Le dijo en modo de regaño Death the Kid.

-¡Esto es por tu culpa! nosotros estaríamos bien económicamente si no hubieras estipulado esa regla.- Se defendió algo enfadado.

-Era lo mejor para las nuevas generaciones. Debes acatar mis reglas y órdenes, Soul. Después de todo yo soy Shinigami-sama.

-En todo caso, rayitas ¿cómo pudiste venir? cono Shinigami-sama debes estar ocupado. Shinigami-sama se la pasaba en la Death Room todo el día y de ahí no salía.

-Eso es porque el tenía su alma sellada con la ciudad, Black Star, ¿qué acaso no te acuerdas? ¡Sólo han pasado siete años!- Le respondió su amigo Soul.

-Desde la muerte del kishin las cosas han mejorado bastante. Además tengo el apoyo de todos los profesores de Shibusen. Podría decirse que tengo más tiempo libre que el que tuvo mi padre.

Siguieron conversando durante un largo tiempo hasta que el nombre de Maka salió en la conversación.

-Cambiando de tema, Soul ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Maka? -Le preguntó Kid.

Soul suspiró antes de responder.

-Me gustaría darle una mejor vida. Ella no se queja ni nada por el estilo. Pareciera que se adaptó a nuestra condición económica. Pero sé que de ves en cuando le gustaría salir, ir de compras, comprarse ropas nuevas e ir a la peluquería como solía frecuentar antes.

-Soul, te daré un buen consejo para tu relación...¡Termina con ella! -Soul y Kid abrieron sus ojos de impresión. Se esperaban otro tipo de consejo, de esos que te alentaban. En esos siete años, Black Star había madurado lo suficiente como para ser soportado. Sin embargo aún tenía sus momentos de poco uso de neuronas.

-¡Black Star, eso no! -Le reprochó Kid.

-¿Por qué?, Soul quiere que tenga una mejor vida y él es un bago que no hace nada. Es mejor que se busque a otro, ¿no?- _cuanta sinceridad_ \- pensó Kid.

-No voy a dejarla. Menos ahora...- Ambos chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia él.

-¿A qué te refieres, Soul?

Soul se avergonzó un poco y les explicó la situación a sus amigos.

-Verán, planeo pedirle a Maka se que case conmigo.

-¿De verdad? creí que nunca lo harías.

-Lo tengo pensado desde hace tiempo, pero no sé cómo pedírselo. Es algo muy complicado.

-¿Has comprado la sortija por lo menos?- Le pregunto Black Star.

-Por supuesto.- Soul se puso en pie y metió su mano entremedio de los cojines del sillón. De ahí sacó una pequeña cajita negra y la abrió para enseñarles a sus amigos la sortija. Ésta era de plata y llevaba una piedra verde en el medio.

-Vaya, tienes buen gusto. Esa piedra le combinará con sus ojos. Seguro le gustará.- le alentó Kid.

-Lo sé. El punto es que no sé cómo pedirle matrimonio. Estoy tan nervioso por ello que comienzo a dudar de su respuesta. Pienso que dirá que no.

-Soul no pienses eso. Sabes que Maka te ama.- Le dijo seriamente su amigo Black Star.- Si no fuera así ella ya te hubiera abandonado por pobre. -En cuestión de segundos este empezó a reír.

-Olvídalo, Soul. No le hagas caso. Maka te ama. Han pasado muchas cosas juntos. Sé que estará encantada de ser tu esposa y señora Evans. No la hagas esperar.- Su sonrisa le parecía que todo lo que decía era lo correcto y convincente.

Finalmente, él también sonrió.

-Gracias, Kid.

Kid suspiró y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde. Maka debe estar por llegar y no debemos estar aquí para cuando le pidas matrimonio. Se lo dirás esta noche, ¿cierto?

-Sí.- Respondió algo dudoso.

-Perfecto. Black Star, debemos irnos.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué? yo quiero ver como Maka le dice que no a Soul por ser pobre.

-Te aseguro que Maka no le dirá que no. Vamonos.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a la puerta y salieron.

-Espero que te vaya bien, Soul. Luego nos avisas.

-Por supuesto. Muchas gracias por venir.

-No hay de qué.

Una hora más tarde Soul escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Maka entró al departamento con los cabellos revueltos.

-Has llegado.- Soul estaba echado en el sillón viendo la televisión.- ¿Por qué estás tan chascona?

-Stephen le gusta jugar mucho con mi cabello. Pero él no sabe que duele.

-Él solo tiene dos años, Maka.

-Un años con nueve meses.- Le corrigió Maka.

-Da igual.

-¿Como te fue en la entrevista?- Le preguntó animada Maka mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio.

-Espero que bien.

Soul volvió a mirar la televisión y tomó el control. Estaba muy nervioso.

Apagó el televisor y Maka se sorprendió.

-Oye, ¿por qué la has apagado? ¡La estaba viendo contigo!

-No quiero ver televisión. -Intentaba verse calmado. Pero era algo muy difícil para él.

-Soul, ¿ocurre algo? te ves raro.

-Maka...

-mm?

-Ha-hay algo qu-que debo decirte.

-¿Qué es? -El tartamudeo en Soul no era algo habitual. Por ellos supo que lo que iba a decirle era algo realmente malo, o por lo menos importante.

Soul se puso en pie mientras que Maka seguía sentada en el sillón. Por un momento, Maka se empezó a imaginar cosas terribles que pudieran ser el motivo del nerviosismo de Soul. En un segundo se puso en pie frente a él.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-¿Ah?

-¿Quemaste el microondas nuevamente?, ¿nos embargarán el departamento? ¿me has sido infiel? ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

Soul se puso más nervioso aún. De por si era difícil pedirle matrimonio, y ella le ponía las cosas más complicadas.

-Maka, tranquilízate. No he hecho nada malo.- Puso sus manos en sus hombros para calmarla. Su ceño fruncido desapareció.

-Entonces ¿qué pasa?

-Maka...

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden dejar sus review *-* jejejeje**

 **Cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulooo**

 ** _LyTha Shinigami..._ **


	2. Netyel

Hola~

 **Disculpen la demora u.u sé que a muchos les gustó este fic :D y espero que disfruten este capítulo n.n**

 **Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

 _ *** Soul eater no me Pertenece**_

* * *

 _ ***Capítulo 2: 'NETYEL'**_

* * *

Maka miró directamente a los ojos de su novio con una expresión de curiosidad. Aquella actuación por parte de él no era habitual y estaba alterándose por saber qué estaba pasando.

Soul pestañeó un par de veces en silencio. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Jamás pensó que le sería tan difícil. Pero esa era la ocasión perfecta, sabía que si no se lo decía, no lo haría en otra ocasión.

Respiró hondo y exhaló. Maka volvió a preguntarle.

-Soul, ¿estás bien? ya me estás preocupando. ¿Acaso te fue mal en la entrevista?

Soul negó moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Entonces dime, ¿qué ocurre?

Soul dio un paso más adelante y quedó frente a frente con Maka. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y ni podía oírse la respiración de ninguno de los dos, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los motores de los vehículos que transitaban a esas horas de la noche.

-Maka...-Logró susurrar.- Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Ella enarcó una ceja. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría. _Esto es grave._ Pensó. Dirigió sus dos manos a cada oreja y las cubrió.

-No quiero oírlo, Soul.- Y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué haces?

-Sé lo que harás, Soul. Te has aburrido de mí. Terminarás conmigo.- Aun tenía sus ojos cerrados. Podía apreciarse el miedo y la tristeza en su alma.

Soul tomó delicadamente sus muñecas y las bajó sin soltarlas. Maka abrió los ojos y le observó.

-No quiero terminar, Soul. Hemos estado juntos desde hace muchos años.

-Lo sé, Maka. Y Quiero seguir pasando más años a tu lado.- Podía notarse que ya no estaba nervioso. Maka suspiró, no era lo que ella pensaba.

Soul dirigió su mano derecha a su bolsillo y sacó la pequeña cajita. Miró directamente a los ojos de su novia.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Maka, es lo que he tratado de decirte en todo este tiempo. Aunque sea un tipo desordenado, irritante, insoportable e irresponsable, eres la única mujer que ha sabido vivir con eso. Sé que de vez en cuando soy inmaduro, te hago enfadar, no te hago caso, no limpio la habitación...- Ella le interrumpió.

-Desordenas mis cosas, no limpias los trastes, dejas correr el agua de la calle, dejas las cosas tiradas, dejas las ropas en el suelo...-

-Maka, ya entendiste el punto. Déjame continuar.

-Lo siento, quería ayudarte a completar todos tus defectos.

Él continuó.

-Bueno, tengo muchos defectos, pero tú eres la única mujer que los soporta y que sabe convivir con ellos. Eres la única mujer especial para mí y quiero que lo seas siempre. Maka, no te prometeré que mejoraré porque pienso que nunca lo haré, pero sí te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti y para amarte siempre porque quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado. Sé que no puedo darte una vida cómoda, pero sí puedo darte mi vida.- Soul abrió delicadamente la cajita para darle a conocer el bello anillo que hace una hora le había enseñado a sus amigos. Maka al entender lo que esta pasando, abre sus ojos a más no poder y cubre su boca con ambas manos por el asombro.- Maka, quiero que estemos juntos ante la ley y nos amemos eternamente. Maka Albarn, ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?

Maka aún en su estado miraba el anillo y luego a su novio. Parecía meditar el asunto, como si le fuera complicado decirle que sí.

-Soul...esto es tan repentino.

-Lo sé. Así soy yo. ¿Y bien? ¿qué dices?-Le sonrió.

-Soul, esque no lo sé. Nuestra situación económica no está muy bien como para casarnos.-Le miró apenada. Soul tomó las manos de Maka y la observó seriamente.

-Maka, no te preocupes por eso. Sé a la perfección cual es nuestra situación. Podemos casarnos luego de que yo sea aceptado en algún trabajo.

Maka miró a los ojos de su amado y le sonrió. Él le devolvió aquel gesto.

-Entonces, qué dices, Maka Albarn. -Ella sonrió y habló.

-Maka Evans, Soul.

Ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron. La felicidad podía notarse. Soul cogió el anillo y se lo puso a Maka. Ella lo acercó a sí para mirarlo con más detalle.

-Es precioso, Soul.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y sonrieron nuevamente. Soul llevó sus manos al rostro de Maka y la acercó a sí para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios. Fue un beso corto y fugaz, pero fue lo bastante húmedo como para dejar la esencia de él en sus labios.

Maka le había preguntado si acaso festejarían aquel acontecimiento. Habían quedado de acuerdo en contárselo a sus amigos del instituto a la mañana siguiente para festejar en grupo. Aquella noche se dieron el lujo de festejar juntos con una botella de Champagne. Soul miró la hora en su reloj: eran las 11:40 de la noche.

-Es tarde para ir a comprar.-Le mencionó Soul.

-Debemos de festejar esto, quiero beber.

-Lo sé. Iré yo solo. Es más seguro. Espérame aquí.

Cogió un poco de dinero, pescó su chaqueta favorita, sus llaves y se retiró del departamento. Maka se sentó en el sofá y volvió a observar el anillo que llevaba en su mano. Hace cinco años, cuando llevaba dos años de haberse graduado con sus amigos, había pensado en el matrimonio con su arma. Ya llevaban años viviendo juntos y seguían haciéndolo. Eran una pareja estable. Era una niña ilusionada y pensaba ingenuamente que tendría una mejor vida para ese entonces. El pasar de los años y los acontecimientos hizo sacar esa idea del matrimonio de su cabeza.

Pero ahora estaba pasando. Soul le había pedido su mano en matrimonio y aquello era algo casi inimaginable.

Llevó sus manos a su pecho y las apretó con fuerza. Era feliz. Teniendo poco, teniendo lo que tenía era feliz. Deseó en ese entonces que fuese aceptado pronto en algún trabajo, le había prometido que después de ello se casarían.

Maka Albarn se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a su cocina. Abrió el cajón que estaba atornillado a la pared y sacó dos copas. Las depositó en la mesa y se encaminó a buscar unas velas para luego encenderlas. Aquella noche sería una velada inolvidable. Sonrió como una niña pequeña al pensar en cómo sería la Luna de Miel.

* * *

Soul evans caminaba por las calles desiertas rápidamente. El silencio reinaba y sólo se escuchaba el rastre de sus zapatos contra el suelo. Intentaba no emitir mucho ruido, no quería molestar los sueños de los demás.

Le había dicho que sí. Lo escuchó con sus propios oídos. Nadie le dijo que Maka aceptó, no, él lo escuchó. Se sentía feliz y en tranquilidad. No es que pensara y dudara de la respuesta, simplemente estaba inquieto y nervioso.

Cuando era más joven jamás se planteó la necesidad de casarse. Aquello no era Cool. Amarrarse a una mujer y escribir su firma en un papel no era lo suyo. En aquel entonces proyectaba su vida de otra manera, de una manera muy distinta a como lo hacía ahora. En aquel momento aún no conocía a Maka. Realmente ni al conocerla hizo cambiar sus planes de futuro. Sólo era su técnica y compañera, no tenía ningún interés de que fuera algo más que eso.

Cuando pasaron unos años las cosas cambiaron e intentaron tener una relación. Ambos tenían miedo de que no resultase. Si les fuera mal las cosas ya no funcionarían como amistad. Sin embargo eso no ocurrió y ahí estaba él, caminando de noche hacia una tienda para comprar champagne para celebrar su futuro matrimonio.

Faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a la botillería, aceleró un poco el paso, quería hacer rápido las cosas. Sabía lo que le esperaría después de beber ese champan con su prometida. Sin embargo se detiene en seco. Endurece la mirada y ni siquiera se dispone a moverse un centímetro. El frío viento que corría le agitó los cabellos. Cambió de dirección repentinamente y a sus oídos llega un agudo grito desgarrante.

Soul empezó a correr hacia aquella dirección. Al detenerse, encontró a una pobre jovencita de vestido y zapatos rojos tirada en el suelo. Encima de ella una bestia horrible que amenazaba con llevarse su alma.

Cuando Soul decidió entrar en acción convirtiendo su brazo en la hoja de guadaña, una espada común atravesó el pecho del Kishin. Éste mismo se retorció del dolor y declinó. La pobre jovencita aprovecho su oportunidad para escapar y sólo se escuchó el fuerte sonido de sus tacos golpearse contra el suelo.

Cuando el kishin cayó al suelo, Soul logró divisar a la persona que acabó con éste mismo. Limpió su espada y la guardó. El albino destransformó su hoja en brazo y se acercó al sujeto.

-Tu no eres arma y aún así lograste acabar con el kishin. ¿Cómo carajo lo hiciste?- Soul estaba impresionado. Tal cosa nunca antes lo había visto en su vida.

-Cuando una señorita está en problemas es correcto ayudar a como de lugar.- Le respondió el sujeto con amabilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro.- Un gusto, me llamo Netyel. vivo en Death City desde hace poco con mi familia. A pesar del peligro es un buen lugar para vivir.

-Soul Evans, es un placer...- Aquel tipo le resultaba extraño aún. El solo hecho de matar a un kishin con una arma ordinaria da para pensar mucho. Si las cosas fueran así entonces estudiar en Shibusen fue un completo desperdicio.

-Eres un arma. Estudiaste en Shibusen, ¿no?- La sonrisa de Netyel destilaba confianza.

-Exacto. Soy estudiante egresado desde hace siete años.

-¡Increíble! Soy científico y trabajo en Shibusen como ayudante de Franken Stein. ¿Lo conoces?

 _Ese tipo..._

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, ¡Está completamente loco!

-jaja, no lo es tanto.- Conversaron sobre la escuela y de la familia de Netyel. Aquel tipo le resultó simpático a Soul. Tan así que quizá iría de nuevo a Shibusen a visitarlo.

ya habían pasado unos quince minutos y se les hacía tarde a ambos. Soul recordó que debía comprar Champagne para celebrar su futura boda con Maka y Netyel le había mencionado que debía llegar a casa para estar con su señora e hijos. Al despedirse Netyel agarra de una extremidad a la bestia y la arrastra por el pavimento. Al hacerlo éste mismo emite un chillido.

-¡Está vivo!-Le mencionó Soul. Si pensaba bien, lo estuvo todo el tiempo, jamás se desintegró ni dejó a la vista su alma.

Netyel voltea y vuelve a sonreírle.

-Lo sé, Soul. No me gusta la idea de que gente inocente deba morir. No sólo soy científico en Shibusen sino también en mi casa. Trabajo en purificar sus almas y así estos kishines vuelven a ser humanos. Es como darles una segunda oportunidad.

Ahora sí que este tipo estaba loco. Además de acabar con un kishin con una simple arma, purificaba sus almas para volver a convertirlos en humanos. Todo en Netyel a Soul le parecía bastante extraño. Analizó y pensó que estaría bien eso de darles una segunda oportunidad, aquello le pareció una buena acción, sin embargo la ley que hay que cumplir es otra y Netyel estaba fallando a la palabra de Death The Kid.

Decidió no darle tanta importancia y volvió a encaminarse hacia la botillería mientras Netyel también siguió con su rumbo.

* * *

-Te has demorado.-Le reclamó una mujer de cabellos castaños y alborotados. Se veía el cansancio en sus ojos oscuros y no era para menos: ya casi iban a ser las doce de la noche.- Los niños preguntaron por ti.

-Lo siento, cariño. El trabajo en Shibusen es sacrificador. Deberás hacerte la idea de que llegue más tarde a casa.- La mirada de Netyel se veía decaída. Odiaba dejar a su mujer y a sus hijos solos en casa. Era cierto, el trabajo le quitaba el tiempo de compartir con su familia, pero el dinero que se ganaba no estaba tan mal.

Guió sus manos hacia su rostro y lo inclinó un poco para depositarle un beso en la frente a su mujer.

-Iré a darles el beso de las buenas noches a los niños, deberías irte a la cama a dormir, estas cansada.

-Irás después a dormir, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó en modo de súplica pues, ya sabía qué respuesta le daría.

-Lo siento, cariño. He encontrado otro Kishin en la ciudad. Ya sabes lo que hago.- La mujer le miró molesta.

-¿Te pasarás toda la noche en el sótano?

-Laboratorio, cariño.-Le corrigió.- Mi compañero está ahí, ¿cierto?

Su mujer asintió moviendo la cabeza. Le mencionó que había llegado hacía una hora más o menos.

La mujer de Netyel se dirigió a su habitación para descansar mientras que éste último se dispuso a marchar a las habitaciones de sus tres hijos. Para su sorpresa, sus niños dormían plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Por lo general siempre me mantenían despiertos -o hacían el intento- para poder despedirse de su padre, sin embargo esta vez los pilló durmiendo. Se dispuso solamente a darle a cada uno un beso en la frente. No tenía intención alguna de despertarlos.

Cruzó por la última puerta y caminó por los pasillos de su casa. Abrió una puertecilla y llegó al ''sótano'' como prefería llamarle su esposa. Bajó las escaleras y se vistió con un delantal blanco. Al lado izquierdo de él yacía un mueble y de éste cogió sus lentes.

Su laboratorio era extenso, sus paredes pintadas de color blanco y cerámica celeste en el piso. Más parecía hospital. No poseía ninguna ventana por donde entrara la luz y de iluminación tenía ampolletas por todos lados. No importaba si estuviera ahí metido de día o de noche, aquel lugar siempre se veía igual.

Tenía máquinas, herramientas, inventos propios, tanto de él como de su compañero. Tubos, mangueras y un montón de tubos de ensayos.

Netyel caminó hacia su compañero que vestía igual que él. Se encontraba analizando una mezcla en un microscopio.

-¿Cómo va todo?- Intentó ser amable.

-Llegas tarde.

Netyel se disculpó por su falta de responsabilidad con su compañero. Se acercó un poco más a él y divisó el color rojo de la mezcla que su amigo analizaba.

-¿Es la sangre del Kishin?

-Así es. Puedo ver cuánto tiempo lleva convertido en demonio y hasta incluso su nivel de locura.

-Es increíble, Jackson, que hasta estas criaturas puedan llegar a poseer un porcentaje de locura.- Se asombró Netyel.

-Por supuesto que la poseen. Pero este kishin tiene un porcentaje mucho más elevado que el de los demás demonios que hemos tenido en nuestras manos.- Jackson despega su mirada del microscopio para fijarse en la mirada de Netyel.- Esto es peligroso, Netyel. Debemos tener mucho cuidado. Si queremos salvarle la vida y que vuelva a ser humano, debemos hacer que disminuya su locura a cero.

Netyel le asiente en forma de decirle que harían lo que fuese posible para devolverle su forma humana al Kishin. Éste se encontraba amarado y puesto en una cama metálica. Muchos cables, agujas y máquinas se encontraban conectadas a él.

Jackson se dirigió hacia un mesón en donde tenían sus herramientas y se puso por la cabeza una especie de máscara que lo protegería en cualquier caso de accidente. Netyel empezó a ordenar todo para proseguir con el experimento de disminuir la locura.

-Netyel, ¿Otra vez sin protección?

-Confío plenamente en nuestras manos. Sé que nada saldrá mal en todo esto.

-no digas que no te lo advertí. Primera vez que haremos esto.- Jackson se ajustó bien la máscara y se pusieron a trabajar. Pasaron dos horas en que lo intentaron, el kishin se resistía y luchaba por intentar soltarse de aquellas máquinas. Jackson volvió a extraer sangre del kishin para analizarlo nuevamente y, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que sus labores no estaban dando buenos resultados. La locura que poseía el kishin estaba superando sus límites, de alguna forma había aumentado a casi un noventa y ocho porciento.

Jackson miró rápidamente a Netyel.

-Joder, no está dando resultado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Jackson?

-Su locura aumentó bastante. Ya casi llegará al cien porciento. No tenemos las herramientas necesarias para combatir contra eso.- Le mencionó aterrado.

-Eso significa que...- Jackson sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Tenían que acabar con el Kishin antes de que su locura se expandiera por toda la sala, afectándolos gravemente. Pero cuando intentaron manejar la situación ya era demasiado tarde, la locura parecía tener hasta forma física, podían verla con sus propios ojos.

Jackson dio unos pasos hacia atrás e intentó coger otra máscara para proteger a su compañero.

-¡Netyel!- pero ya era tarde. Era demasiado tarde.

De toda esa especie de humo, como si de un extintor se tratase, podía verse la silueta de Netyel. Jackson caminó con dificultad hacia su compañero y posó su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- sin embargo lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una risotada desgarrante.

Jackson dio unos pasos hacia atrás, intentándose alejar de su compañero que caminaba hacia él de una forma muy extraña, jamás dejando de reír.

-Estás...estás...- Jackson no podía articular palabra alguna. Tenía miedo.

-¿Loco?- Le completó la oración a su compañero. Volvió a reírse como si aquello fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Cogió unos bisturí que yacían en una mesa cerca de él y se acercó aún más a su compañero.

-N-no lo hagas, Netyel. Te dije que te pusieras la mascara por la mierda!

No pudo hacer nada por su vida, estaba en manos de Netyel desde el momento en que él se puso la mascara y el otro no.

Su alma pura se dio a conocer ante los ojos de Netyel y no dudó ni un segundo en cogerla con sus manos ensangrentadas y digerirla. La puerta del sótano se abrió unos centímetros. Su mujer había escuchado algunos gritos y ruidos. Se había despertado producto a ello y no dudó en levantarse a ver qué estaba sucediendo.

Netyel volvió a sonreír y rió nuevamente a carcajadas. Y por último mencionó de forma macabra:

-Quiero...¡Quiero más almas!

Los gritos por toda su casa, tanto los de la señora como los de sus hijos, se escuchaban a todo oír. Esa noche, Netyel consumió cinco almas de humanos, aquello era una droga para él. Las paredes de su casa, los pasillos, los cuartos de sus niños se encontraban con sangre. No había nadie con vida, no había ni una sola alma, ni siquiera la de Netyel. Él se había aventurado hacia las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraba en el desierto decidido a empezar un nuevo experimento: crear la mejor arma para destruir todo a su paso y consigo a Death City.

* * *

 ***o* y es así como concluye el segundo capítulo~ Disculpen la demora u.u la linda señorita, dueña de este fic me mandó su resumen hacía ya tiempo pero yo no disponía de tiempo para poder publicarlo u-u**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D ¡Soul y Maka se casarán! *0***

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

 _ **Lytha Shinigami... ;D**_


	3. Netyel, el nuevo Kishin

**Hola! :D aquí les traigo el capítulo tres de este Fic *-* la dueña y creadora es esta historia ya me mandó el resumen de este capítulo asique me puse inmediatamente a escribirlo.**

 **Espero les guste~**

 **Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

 _ ***Soul eater no me pertenece**_

* * *

 _ ***Capítulo 3: 'NETYEL, EL NUEVO KISHIN'**_

* * *

Pasó toda la noche ordenando su casa y eliminando cualquier tipo de evidencia que delate lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas. Actuó conforme a su plan y para ello debía de actuar como un ciudadano cualquiera, ocultando así la locura que llevaba dentro.

Era ya un nuevo kishin y quería el mundo para él: sin reglar y que gobernara la locura.

Luego de haber adquirido la locura y asesinado a su familia se sintió libre y sin responsabilidades, sólo tenía el deseo de hacer las cosas a su manera, crear nuevos kishines para que llevaran a cabo sus planes y objetivos, derribar a cualquiera que se oponga a él, hacer que el mundo fuese suyo.

Sin embargo había un problema, al ser nuevo kishin tenía dificultades para matar y adquirir más almas. Con su familia fue tarea fácil, pero ya se había imaginado que en distintas ocasiones no tendría la misma suerte. Ya lo había pensado antes, en el momento en que adquirió la locura por accidente, justo cuando se marchó hacia el desierto: crear un ser perfecto que lo ayudara a llevar al mundo a la locura, a un ser que le protegiera y eliminara a toda persona que se interponiese en su camino.

Rió desenfrenadamente antes de comenzar a planificar bien sus planes. Antes de ponerse a trabajar, agarró un saco que llevaba consigo. En él estaban escondidos los cuerpos de su familia y compañero de experimentos. Lo arrastró por el suelo y se dispuso a experimentar con ellos y convertir sus cuerpos en kishines que le ayudaran a cumplir sus objetivos.

* * *

La luz del sol perforaba las viejas cortinas de la habitación, iluminando el suelo desordenado y el rostro tranquilo de Soul. Éste se encogió y se acomodó en la cama y paseó su mano izquierda por la cintura desnuda de Maka. Levantó ambos brazos y se estiró, haciendo sonar la cama. Maka se movió y abrió los ojos, vio que Soul estaba recién despertándose igual que ella.

-Buenos días, Soul.

Antes de responderle, miró la hora.

-Buenas tardes, mejor dicho.- Maka se acomodó y le preguntó por la hora.-Ya es medio día, nos dormimos toda la jodida mañana.

Maka cerró los ojos y volvió a acomodarse en la cama. Sabía la hora que era pero no quería levantarse. Soul volteó y le abrazó por detrás coquetamente y le besó la espalda.

-No me impresiona despertar a esta hora, después de todo anoche estábamos muy cansados. ¿No lo crees?

Maka volteó y le miró a los ojos.

-Fue increíble, como nunca. Estuviste muy bien, Soul. Me sorprendiste.

-Tu no te quedas atrás, también me sorprendiste. No sabía que con esa lengua podías hacer maravillas.

Las mejillas de Maka se ruborizaron y ocultó su rostro con las sábanas.

-¡No lo digas así! me haces sentir una chica vulgar e indecente.- Se quejó.-Hablemos de otra cosa mejor.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

Maka se reincorporó y se acomodó nuevamente en la cama.

-De la boda.

Soul no pensaba en planificar aquello tan deprisa, pero sabía que si se postergaba demasiado, Maka se pondría irritable y llegaría a pensar que lo del casamiento se iría para atrás. Lo mejor era darle el gusto.

-Quiero que pongamos fecha, lo antes posible.

-Como tu quieras. Te prometo que cuando sea aceptado en el trabajo y reciba mi primer suelo, nos casaremos.

Maka rió como una niña envuelta en felicidad.

-Osea que sería para el próximo mes.

-Sí.-Le confirmó.

-Bien. Espero que te llamen luego.-Maka se levantó de la cama y ordenó las ropas que yacían tiradas en el suelo. Cogió una bata de baño y se vistió con ella.- ¿Cómo se lo diremos a mi padre y a nuestros amigos?, quiero que lo festejemos.

-No te preocupes, apenas nos duchemos llamaremos para Shibusen.

* * *

Las nubes blancas se movían lentamente en ese cielo que parecía ser pintado. En su centro, un pequeño relieve con un gran espejo en el que en él podías observar cada rincón del mundo. Frente al gran Death The Kid se encontraban uno de los técnicos más poderoso de la academia, egresado desde hace muchos años atrás y el otro el que fue su arma. Kid, Stein y Spirit se encontraban charlando de un tema que parecía ser importante.

-Creo que le estás dando muchas vueltas, Stein. Relájate. ¿Qué pasa si se fueron todos de vacaciones?, yo haría eso.

-¿Y sin avisar?, Netyel es un gran amigo mío, él me lo hubiera dicho. Si se hubiesen ido de vacaciones se hubieran llevado sus prendas. Esto me parece extraño.

-Deja a ese pobre tipo tranquilo!. Insisto en que no es para preocuparse.

Kid no decía palabra alguna. Él se mantenía callado, escuchando la discusión. Netyel y su familia estaban desaparecidos desde la noche pasada y ni habían rastro de ellos. Stein no dudó en correr hacia él para informarle. Kid analizaba los dos puntos de vista y por desgracia encontraba razón en ambas. Si bien es extraño la repentina desaparición de una familia completa, pero alarmarse por aquello era llegar a los extremos.

-¿Qué piensa, Shinigami-sama?-Le preguntó Stein para saber a quién de los dos le daba la razón.

-Sinceramente no encuentro motivo para alarmarse.-Mencionó relajadamente, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Detrás de Stein, Spirit brincaba de alegría por haber ganado en esta ocasión. Ya que no siempre te da la razón el mismísimo Shinigami.- Pero para tu tranquilidad y seguridad de mi gente haremos un rastreo para por lo menos conocer su paradero.

Esas fueron las palabras del señor Shinigami. Stein parecía estar tranquilo. Parecía que ya no había nada más que hacer en la Death Room, pero antes de marcharse con Spirit, escuchan el sonido del espejo en que estaba entrando en una llamada. Spirit reconoció la voz de su hija tras del espejo.

-¿Kid? ¿estás ahí?

Stein y Spirit voltearon y se regresaron para saludar.

-Maka! tanto tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-interrumpió a Kid antes de responderle el saludo a Maka.

-Padre, bien. Todo bien. Gracias.

-¿Qué cuentas, Maka? ¿a qué se debe tu llamado?-Preguntó Kid a su compañera mientras le hacía una seña con sus manos a Soul en forma de saludo. Cosas que hacían cuando estudiaban y que perduró con los años.

-Quiero reunirlos a todos en nuestro depa hoy en este instante.-Le habló motivada y emocionada. Kid le miró y alzó el rostro.

-¿Ahora?, estamos un poco ocupados. ¿A qué se debe? ¿será otra de esas reuniones de convivencia?-Se apresuró a preguntar.

-¡Tienes que venir, Kid!, es importante para nosotros. ya hablamos con los demás.-Le suplicó.

Soul observó los rostros de los presentes y se animó a preguntar.

-¿Sucede algo muy grave?

-Desapareció la noche anterior una familia, amigos de Stein. No dejaron rastro alguno como para ayudarnos en la búsqueda.

Soul y Maka se miraron y la última bajó la cabeza. Soul abrazó a Maka y le besó la frente.

-Maka, dejémoslo para otro día en que Kid tenga disponibilidad.-Maka frunció el ceño, no tenía de otra.

Death The Kid suspiró y con una sonrisa les habló y les dijo que aceptaba la invitación. Volteó a ver a Stein y le mencionó que dejarían el caso para más tarde. Él no objetó nada.

* * *

Abrieron otra bebida y la derramaron en un baso, dejando caer algunas gotas al suelo. Llevaron una bandeja con canapés y la dejaron en la mesa para poder comer. Soul cambió la música y subió un poco más el volumen.

En la sala de estar se encontraban hasta sus ex maestros: Stein y Marie. Además de Kid, Tsubaki y BlackStar también se hicieron un tiempo para poder asistir.

Las charlas y risotadas se escuchaban por toda la casa. BlackStar preguntaba cada diez minutos por las bebidas alcohólicas, a lo que Soul siempre le respondía con que sería después de la gran noticia.

Habían pasado dos horas desde el inicio de la reunión y BlackStar insistía con querer beber.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos digan a qué se debe esta reunión, chicos.- Mencionó tranquilamente Tsubaki, disimulando las ganas de saber qué ocurría.

-Sí, ya no aguanto más con la sed.-Apoyaba BlackStar a Tsubaki.

En ese momento todos guardaron silencio y miraron a la pareja. Maka se puso de pie y tocó el hombro de Soul para que hiciese lo mismo.

-Chicos, quiero agradecerles que hayan podido venir. Hacía tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos juntos. Esto para mí es muy especial...- Soul hablaba y hablaba sin querer parar, dándose muchas vueltas por donde no iba la cosa. Todos escuchaban atentos, mirándole con los ojos más que abiertos, esperando ansiosamente a que vaya al grano del asunto. Maka le miraba de reojo. Saltaba y movía el pie izquierdo por los nervios a que se apurara con la noticia. Llegaba a morderse el labio inferior.-...Es por eso que les pedimos un tiempo de su día para poder vernos esta tarde para informares y festejar algo que es muy importante...- BlackStar interrumpió el discurso de Soul.

-¡Viejo te das muchas vueltas!, dilo de una vez.- Le apresuró.

-Bueno, sucede que...-Maka interrumpió a Soul. Se acercó más a los invitados y mostró su mano con el anillo en su dedo.

-¡Nos casamos!-gritó emocionada.

Los invitados se asombraron y felicitaron a la pareja. Se paraban de sus asientos y los abrazaban. Las chicas se acercaron a Maka para apreciar en anillo.

-Maka, déjame a mi todo. La fiesta, las decoraciones y el vestido. Sabes que tengo buen gusto.-Le aseguró Liz.

Los chicos se acercaron a Soul para felicitarlo y molestarlo. Se notaba en su rostro un poco de vergüenza.

-¡Ahora sí empieza la fiesta!.-BlackStar tenía en sus manos una botella de ron.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?, nosotros no compramos ron.-Preguntó Maka.

Ellos tenían previsto todo. Luego de haber explicado el motivo de la junta, sacarían las botellas del refrigerador para festejar y emborracharse.

-Yo sabía que esto se aproximaba, soy BlackStar después de todo. La compré antes de venir. Para que vean que vengo preparado.

Todos rieron y tomaron sus vasos para llenarlos y hacer un brindis. Todos estaban contentos y felices por la gran noticia. Ya era el momento de festejarlo y compartir. El único que se sentía algo incómodo era Soul, que sentía la mirada pesada de Spirit encima suyo.

* * *

 **Chan chan! Ahora todos saben que se casan.**

 **¿Qué pasará con Netyel?**

 **Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo :D**

 **Hasta luego~**

 _ **LyTha Shinigami...**_


	4. El mundo cayendo silenciosamente

**Aquí viene el capítulo cuatro :D**

 **Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

 _ ***Soul eater no me pertenece**_

* * *

 _ ***Capítulo 4: 'EL MUNDO CAYENDO SILENCIOSAMENTE EN TUS MANOS'**_

* * *

La fiesta estaba por acabarse debido a la borrachera que abundaba en el departamento. Tsubaki recogió del suelo a BlackStar quien tenía una botella casi vacía en sus manos. Él no quería irse. Patti estaba en las mismas. Al lado suyo le dejaron un florero puesto que ella no alcanzaba a llegar al baño a vomitar. Liz la cogió de los hombros.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir, Patti.

-¡No! la fiesta aún no acaba.- Al hablar, se agitaba hacia todos los lados del sillón. Kid no quería que siguiera moviéndose puesto que volvería a vomitar.

-Patti, en casa hay más botellas de cerveza y ron.- Le dijo Kid. Esa era la única forma de hacerla mover. Al llegar a casa le darían una taza de café y luego la mandarían a dormir.

Patti se puso de pie a duras penas y entre Kid y Liz la cogieron de cada brazo para ayudarla a caminar. Antes de salir por la puerta, Kid volteó y con un gesto de manos se despidió.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, chicos. Les deseo lo mejor.

El único que se salvaba de la resaca de la mañana siguiente era Soul. Debido a la constante mirada de Spirit sobre él, no pudo beber tranquilo. Se sentía nervioso y acorralado, él sabía desde un principio que el padre de Maka jamás lo aprobaría. Desde que lo conoció presentándose como el arma de su hija que no lo aprobaba, mucho menos como su esposo lo haría.

Sus profesores también se habían retirado junto con sus amigos. El que desistía en irse era Spirit. Él esperó tranquilamente a que todos se fueran para quedar a solas con su hija y su prometido. Soul ya veía venir eso desde el inicio de la fiesta.

Maka cerró la puerta de su departamento y volteó a ver hacia el living y se encontró con su padre aún instalado en el sofá. Caminó hacia él y le preguntó.

-¿Sigues aquí? creí que te irías junto con Stein-Hakase y Marie-Sensei.

Spirit suspiró y se puso de pie. Dió un par de vueltas entre los sillones para lograr poner más nervioso a Soul. Y lo conseguía. Maka se mantenía serena. Con o sin su bendición se casaría igual con el hombre a quien amaba.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esto.- Habló al fin.- Hija, él no es el hombre indicado para ti.

Maka respondió.

-Es el hombre que amo y quiero en mi vida. Ya lo sabes, ¿por qué sigues insistiendo con que no lo es? ¿acaso te ha demostrado lo contrario? se ha quedado a mi lado todos estos años sin marcharse.

-¿Cómo serán sus hijos? ¿cómo los mantendrán si apenas tienen para ustedes?- Maka se ruborizó un poco. Si bien aún eran jóvenes y tener hijos a esas alturas les vendría en contra. No hacía falta que su padre le recordara su situación económica. Sin embargo se emocionaba al pensar en bebés.

-Creo que exageras mucho, padre. No lo veas por ese lado, piensa en mi felicidad.

-Claro que pienso en tu felicidad.-Le respondió.

-¿Sì? ¿sabes una cosa?- Maka caminó hacia Soul y le cogió del brazo.-Mi felicidad está con él.- Lo último lo confirmó. Le afirmó con la mirada dura. Spirit no podría hacer que cambiara de opinión. Los sentimientos de su hija le iban en contra. Tenía que hacerse la idea de cómo era e iba a ser la realidad, ya que si seguía oponiéndose terminaría perdiendo completamente a su hija.

Spirit suspiró resignado. Desde que le presentó a Soul hace muchos años atrás que estuvo intentando convencerla de que él no era el indicado. Siempre fracasó y ese día por fin entendió que siempre lo haría. Llevó ambas manos a los hombros de su hija y le preguntó.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Sí. Segura.-Le respondió firmemente.

Spirit bajó la cabeza y luego la levantó con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pues confío en ti y que hayas tomado una buena decisión.

Maka le sonrió contenta mientras tomaba las manos de su padre.

-¿Entonces nos das la bendición?- preguntó emocionada.

-Así es.- Le costó responderle pues iba en contra de lo que siempre quiso. Sin embargo ahora tenía que hacerse la idea y por mucho que le costase lo lograría.

Maka le abrazó fuertemente agradeciéndole la aceptación. Soul suspiró botando todo el aire que mantuvo guardado en sus pulmones. Era como si estuviera aguantándose la respiración todo el momento tenso de la charla de padre e hija.

Spirit miró serio a Soul y le exigió que cuidase bien de su hija y que la protegiera. Él le prometió aquello. Después de eso Spirit se marchó del departamento.

Soul y Maka volvieron a quedar solos en casa. La última abrazó a Soul por la tranquilidad y felicidad que tenía en ese momento.

-Ya todos lo saben y al fin mi padre te aceptó. No te imaginas como me siento en este momento.

Soul la envolvió en sus brazos y le besó la frente.

-Creo sentir lo mismo.-Le respondió.- ¿Te parece si ordenamos todo este desorden?

-De acuerdo, pero tú limpias el florero.

* * *

Maka se ató el cabello con una cola de caballo y agarró el trapero. Se dedicó a limpiar bien el suelo y los muebles. Soul cambió la música y le subió el volumen. Detestaba limpiar y más aún si era sin música. Soul llevó los platos y los vasos a la cocina y mientras los lavaba recordó el caso de la familia desaparecida. Aquello le resultó extraño e interesante. No dudó en hablarlo con Maka.

-Oye, Maka, extraño es lo del caso de los amigos de Stein, ¿no lo crees?

Maka levantó la cabeza y le respondió.

-Sí. Es muy lamentable eso. Qué lástima por Stein-hakase.

Soul dejó los platos a un lado y secó sus manos con una toalla y se aproximó hacia ella.

-¿Te parece si nos involucramos en la búsqueda?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- Maka no entendía por qué Soul quería hacer eso. Era repentino. Creía que ya se había acostumbrado a la vida cotidiana y no a las batallas.- No entiendo.

-Piénsalo. Así hacemos algo divertido. Hace muchos años que no hacemos misiones y no nos divertimos en eso por la estúpida regla de Kid. Además si lo hacemos bien y damos con los amigos de Stein quizá nos den dinero. ¿No te parece fantástico un poco de acción?

-¡Claro que no!-Le respondió tajante.- No ganaremos dinero de esa forma, ya lo sabes. Tienes que trabajar. Kid no nos ha pedido ayuda y meternos sin permiso nos complicará más las cosas. Dejemos así. Kid verá cómo solucionar ese problema.

-No entiendo, Maka. Antes te gustaba hacer misiones. Te divertías. Ahora estas aburrida.- Le confesó.

-Yo supe adaptarme a esta nueva vida. Además si ayudamos, ¿Cómo nos casaremos?, prefiero la boda. Es más importante para mi.- Le respondió.

Soul no quiso iniciar una discusión por esa misión de modo que aceptó y le dio la razón a Maka.

-Está bien, como digas.

Soul tomó más platos y algunas botellas y se dirigió a la cocina a seguir lavando.

* * *

Cerró la puerta detrás de si y rechinó de tal forma que se escuchó por toda la casa. Netyel se había marchado de Death City y se encontraba en una de las casas de veraneo que tenía con su familia. Ésta estaba abandonada, un poco deteriorada su madera por la humedad, los muebles y decoraciones empolvados y hasta no dudaba que por las noches se escuchara el chillido de las ratas mientras roen las paredes.

De su bolsillo sacó una llave que lucía un poco oxidada. Se agachó en el pasillo de la casa y corrió la alfombra, encontrándose con una puerta que daba hacia el subterráneo. Sonrió como un demente por volver a ver esa puerta, como si ésta pudiese haberse movido de ahí en todos los años que habían pasado. Introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta lentamente. Se veía todo oscuro hacia dentro pero eso ni le importó a Netyel, él se introdujo de un salto.

Una vez dentro buscó en dónde encender la luz y dejó caer el saco con los cuerpos de su familia brutalmente al suelo. Se encontraba en su laboratorio secreto favorito. De todos los que tenía por cada casa, éste era el laboratorio más grande que cualquiera. Anteriormente Netyel realizaba necromancia e investigaba los cuerpos de los kishines intentando que volviesen a ser humanos. El gran tamaño del laboratorio se debía a las cantidades de jaulas que poseía dentro para encerrar a los kishines activos.

Ahora tenía otros planes. Otros objetivos y otra mentalidad.

Netyel abrió el saco y arrojó los cuerpos encima de una gran mesa en donde realizaba cirugías en otros tiempos. Abrió un cajón y de éste recogió sus lentes y unos instrumentos de cirujano. Cogió del perchero una bata un poco arrugada por el tiempo que llevaba ahí y examinó rápidamente los cuerpos.

-Están bien feos. No me sirven.- se quejó mientras movía los cuerpos de sus hijos.

Los tomó de los brazos y los arrojó al suelo deshechandolos, dejando en la mesa sólo el cuerpo de su esposa. Llevó su mano delicadamente hacia la barbilla de ella y la acarició suavemente.

-Oh querida, estás preciosa.- Le confesó casi en un susurro.- Pero quedarás más hermosa aún cuando te transforme en un kishin.- Lo último se lo mencionó con un grado de locura y excitación en sus palabras. Apretó con fuerza su barbilla y se acercó a ella y la besó en sus fríos y duros labios. Brutalmente le enterró un cuchillo en su abdomen y la destrozó desfigurándole las caderas y cintura.

Netyel estaba consciente que por mucho que modificara sus cuerpos, órganos o implantara, necesitaba algo más fuerte, imprescindible y esencial: Locura, almas humanas. Cualquier esfuerzo sería inútil sin esos factores.

Dejó a un lado sus instrumentos y corrió hasta un estante el cual abrió brutalmente para encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Aquí están.- mencionó mientras cogía en sus manos uno de esos frascos que yacían ahí guardados.-Me alegra tanto no haberme deshecho de ustedes. Ah,-exclamó.- cuanta locura.- Respiraba cerca de los frascos y creía sentir el mismísimo olor de la locura.

En tiempos de antaño cuando realizaba investigaciones y examinaba kishines, a los cuantos que pudo liberar de la locura, lograba encerrar a ésta en frascos, guardando cada uno de ellos en aquel estante. Prácticamente era la locura de los kishines comprimida en sangre negra.

Movía y examinaba el frasco que poseía en sus manos y no pudo evitar reír desenfrenadamente por todo el poder que pronto tendría en sus manos. Su sonrisa enferma se reflejaba en el vidrio pequeño frasco que apretaba con sus manos.


End file.
